callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Verrückt
Verrückt (German for "Crazy" or "Insane")en|Verr%C3%BCckt Translation from Google Translate, also known as the Zombie Asylum, is one of the new maps available in the first Call of Duty: World at War map pack It is the second for Nazi Zombies, it seems this map takes place in an Asylum."New Downloadable Content Announced!" on CallofDuty.com The map will feature four vending machines that provide four different Perk, speed (sleight of hand), juggernaut, double tap, and quick revive (a new perk that lets you revive your teammates faster), and electroshock defences to delay Zombie attacks. To see the trailer go to www.callofduty.com/intel/205. Gameplay The Map The map is much bigger than Nacht der Untoten with there being about 8 more rooms plus 3 extra balconies. It is based off of the map Asylum making it much larger than the Airfield-like bunker. It also has two wall entrance points upstairs on either side of the spawn and approximately 16 other windows. To advance towards the power room, you must open 3 or 5 barricades whether it be doors or couches for 750 or 1000 points.\ Rooms In multiplayer, players are spawn rooms are separated by an electronic door that can only be opened once the power is on. Left Spawn Room *Contains Jugger-nog vendor, always spawn here offline *Openings: 4 windows, 1 staircase, 1 electronic door *Weapons: Kar98k, Stielhandgranate, Gewhr 43 *Unlocks: Left Balcony 1000 points Left Balcony *Contains Double-Tap Root Beer vendor, has electric defenses *Openings: 1 window, 1 wall, staircase, 1 door *Weapons: Double Barreled Shotgun, Bouncing Betty, MP40 nade *Unlocks: Left Upstairs 750 Points Left Upstairs *Openings: 2 windows, 2 doors *Weapons: M1897 Trench Gun,STG-44 *Unlocks: Power Room Right Spawn Room *Contains Revive Soda vendor *Openings: 3 windows, 1 door *Weapons: M1 Garand, Springfield *Unlocks: Right Hallway 750 points, Niche Room 750 points Right Hallway Possible mystery box spawn point *Openings: 3 windows, 1 wall, 1 door, 1 staircase *Weapons: Thompson, nade, double barreled shotgun *Unlocks: Right Balcony 1000 points Right Balcony *Openings: 2 windows, 1 wall, 1 staircase *Weapons: Bar+Bipod, Bouncing Betty, M1897 Trench Gun *Unlocks: Right Upstairs Right Upstairs *Contains Speed Cola vendor *Openings: 2 windows, 2 doors *Weapons: *Unlocks: Power Room Power Room *Original location of Mystery Box and access to power switch *Openings: 1 window, 2 doors *Weapons: Mystery Box *Unlocks: Perk Vendors and electronic door at spawn points Zombie Behavior The zombies seem to be much more aggressive and smart than they were in the last zombie mode. They are alot faster than they were in the last mode, with the crawlers sometimes being faster than their walking forms and being 2-3x as fast as the original crawlers. They can also attack you through windows and climb through them if there are only 1 or 2 planks left only on the top. They also seem to have voices. They spawn by coming out out of the ground instead of out of no where like in the old zombie mode. The Electricity The power generator room is upstairs, which is 3 barricades from the left spawn and 5 from the right. When you get to the power room, you can turn it on for no points. This enables the door separating the two spawns to open, reuniting the two teams. It also allows you to access the bouncing bettys off the wall and the electro shock defenses which kill zombies instantly from certain flanks. It will also allow you to use the perk-a-cola machines which give you special abilities similar to the perks in multiplayer. Sound Effects There are multiple new sound affects including the players voice, the zombies voice, announcements once a person gets a pick up or reaction to getting revived. When you get a pick up, there is a demonic voice that says the title such as "Insta-Kill", except for the "nuke". When you pick up the nuke, it goes, "Ka-Boom". The players also say phrases when they score a special kill or are revived. When they get revived they say things like "That was to fricking close!", "I thought I was gone for sure!" or "I owe you one." When they get knive, headshots or any kind of kill, they usually yell out things such as "Mind not bleeding on me?!", "I popped his skull like a melon!" or "Got him!" Also, if the zombies are getting in the building, they scream out "The bastards are getting close!" en| GameSpot Interview on Verrückt with Josh Olin Also, if the zombies are shot in the head, sometimes they scream "NO!" or "Why?!" Weapon Placement There are more chalk lined weapon spawns, and the mystery box makes another appearance with a few changes. The Mystery box is originally placed in the power generator room, but if you use it, you may randomly get a bloody teddy bear, which will make the box float up and destroy itself. The box will respawn at a random point, which are marked by piles of debris with a bloody teddy bear on top. In addition, upstairs on either side, the Bouncing Betty is available only as a one-use (purchase) weapon for 1000 points when the electricity is turned on, but you get two more at the beginning of each round (any you have placed remain there). The Gewehr 43, Springfield, Kar98k, MP40, Double-Barreled Shotgun, Trench Gun, Thompson, STG-44 and the M1 Garand are also able to be aquired via the chalk drawings. If the gun is already on hand, ammo can be purchased for half the price of the gun. Available Weapons Cost shown is amount of points required to buy from the chalk drawings. All weapons can be received from the mystery box. *Stielhandgranate cost: 250 points *Double-Barreled Shotgun cost: 1200 points *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun *M1897 Trench Gun cost: 1500 points *PTRS-41 *M2 Flamethrower *MP40 cost: 1000 points *PPSh-41 *Kar98k cost: 200 points *Springfield cost: 200 points *STG-44 cost: 1200 points *Deployable MG42 *Colt M1911 starting gun *FG42 *.357 Magnum *M1 Carbine *M1 Garand cost: 600 points *Thompson cost: 1200 points *Panzerschreck *Browning M1919 *BAR *Bouncing Betty cost: 1000 points *Gewehr 43 cost: 600 points *Ray Gun Available Perks *Double Tap "double tap-root beer" cost: 2500 points *Fast Revive "revive-soda" cost: 1500 points *Sleight of Hand "speed cola" cost: 3000 points *Juggernaut "Jugger-Nog" cost: 2500 points Strategy *Unlike Juggernaut for multiplayer games where you can take a couple additional hits, "Jugger-Nog" is no joke. You can take MANY hits from zombies at level 10 and above and survive. So it is highly recommended especially in the later rounds. How many rounds "Jugger-Nog" stays effective is unclear at the moment. *Unlike in the original Nazi Zombie map, in Verrückt you get 15 rifle grenades with the M1 Garand. You also get 15 rounds on the Panzershreck, so now it was definitely worth your money. *Unlike in the Original Nazi Zombies, the zombies can attack through the windows if there are only a few planks left, so if there are zombies there, don't go for the extra points. Also, if there are 1 or 2 planks left just on the top of the window, they can jump and crawl in in fewer numbers. *It is recommended that the players on the left spawn open everything on their side to get to the power generator room, and turn on the power. This is because there are only three places to open and there are less places for where the zombies can come in. Also, when you turn on the power, the door separating the two teams will open reuniting the two. *Don't overuse the mystery box! If you abuse it, a teddy bear will show up and the box will explode limiting your fighting potential, it respawns downstairs however, but if you are desperate for a weapon in the later rounds will zombies everywhere, I wouldn't suggest it. Also, if you loose it again, you have to open up another door in order to access it if you followed the other strategy above. *Bouncing Betty's are accessible up stairs on either side with the power on, it is recommended that you place them on the stairs and in the power room entrance for maximum effect. *The Electro Shock Defense are useful if you are all cornered in a small area, but don't overuse them. If your teammate walks through it, he well be downed, and he will not be able to get out unless a zombie pushes him or the defenses wear out. It is also possible to keep reviving him until the power defenses wears off but it adds extraordinary numbers to the players downs. *Sleight of Hand is definitely recommended for the speed of the combat that is in the game. *Don't under estimate the crawlers, they are 2-3 times as fast and give more damage to the player. *Run! Don't let the zombies hit you, most of the time if they have the opportunity to hit you once, they can hit you twice which downs you unless you have juggernaut. Trivia *On occasion, you will yell "you can't get this marine!" This is interesting as the US Marines never saw service in Berlin. Glitches *There is a glitch on the right-half of the upstairs by the bouncing betty chalk outline. You double jump to the little pillar out of the wall where it is and you land at the middle of the wall. eXoOutsider's Tutorial. *By the grenades on the left spawn by the grenades to the right of the stairs, you prone right next to the wall and look to the right as far as it can go. Tutorial Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels